


I Love

by cassettetape



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homophobia, LGBT Pride, Lesbian Relationships, Multi, POV Second Person, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassettetape/pseuds/cassettetape
Summary: Yellow and light blue and light pink are all you see when you love someone.





	

You wish you knew why people loved who they did.

Your friend has a girlfriend. They are both Bisexual Females in an Interracial Relationship. No one at school seems to notice. You say, _Interesting_.

You get yourself a boyfriend. You are now in a heterosexual white relationship. At school, you mention it to one person. Gossip ensues. You get asked over and over, _Wait, are you two dating?_ and you say, _yes, we are._

You break up with your boyfriend after a couple months. You've lost romantic interest in him. No one notices you've even done so until you tell them straight up, _no, I broke up with him._ (One boy snickers, tells you that you're playing hard to get. You're NOT.)

One day, a few weeks after you and the boyfriend have broken up, a good friend steps up to bat. She gives you a necklace, with a crescent moon and a galaxy pattern, says, sweet and a little shy (uncharacteristically, she's usually so domineering), that she thinks you're really cool and kind and that maybe you might want to date her? Quickly adds, _but if you don't want to, that's totally cool, I don't want to pressure you into anything,_ and you give her a wholehearted hug, arms locked around each other. _Of course, of course. I'd love to._

Now you are a pansexual female dating a bicurious in an interracial relationship.

People talk.

One boy, you know that one, who thinks gay is an insult and spams you with porn memes, he asks if you are bi. I'm pan, but close, you want to say. But you aren't closeted, might as well dress in yellow-pink-blue every day, and no one except you and your friends know what pansexual means. So you say, _Yes, I'm bi._

People talk.

One time she's sick from school for days, and when she returns you throw your arms around each other, do the pick-up-and-spin-around hug thing, laugh because, _You're back. Oh, I've missed you._

People talk.

Valentine's Day. You buy her a figurine and a giant Hershey's kiss. She buys you a stuffed pink dinosaur, box of chocolates, and roses. You love it. Love her. So much.

People EXPLODE.

Every day, a person asks if you're "dating that girl, uh, what's her name?", people asking if you're faking it, whispers under breaths, cruel laughter, denial.

One girl approaches you in a zipped up jacket, followed by a large crowd of people. She asks if she took off her jacket, would you look at her boobs? No, you say. You get made fun of for looking, when you DIDN'T LOOK, and your girlfriend is right there.

She's stronger than you. Rolls her eyes through the insults, doesn't even notice they're there. You love her for it.

The teasing dies down eventually. It shows up once or twice, but you shake off the dust. If your girlfriend can, so can you.

Your girlfriend breaks up with you eventually. Your ex-boyfriend gets kicked out of school. You develop a crush on your friend who already has a girlfriend. Your (now ex) girlfriend discovers she is, in fact, heterosexual. Because things change and evolve. They grow.

The girl you have a crush on sits next to you in Science, so you try polyamory, kind of, to test the waters. You tell her you've got a crush on her girlfriend (which you actually develop the day after saying this, what do you know). She says, _Can I tell you something? I've got a crush on you._

And your heart swells.

So you both propose polyamory to the current girlfriend, who is surprised, but gives you two the _okay_ because, as she says, _I just want to make her happy._

That's the moment you kinda fall in love with her, but that's irrelevant.

So now you are poly, dating two females, and your grades are dropping. Poster child of perfection, you think sarcastically.

You tell an older friend this, and she snickers. Says, _Remember kids, it's never to late to become a raging degenerate homosexual._

Which you could have sworn you saw on Tumblr. Eh, still funny.

The poly relationship doesn't last long at all, and you begin to wonder if you can be loved at all.


End file.
